Seeing You
by AnOthEr-bEIng
Summary: It was completely out of character for him to be a hero and save her. So why did he do it? And now his vision of life is going to completely change. Literally. It's a good thing that not all things are seen with the eyes then.DeiSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto (although Itachi, Deidara, and Kakashi are still on my wish list for Christmas)

* * *

"WATCH OUT, UN! "

Those are the words will that completely change Haruno Sakura's life. Sakura, age 23, is an intern at a hospital under the guidance of the famous surgeon, Tsunade. That morning when Sakura woke up, she realized that her alarm clock failed to wake her up and she was thirty minutes behind her morning schedule. Mumbling curses under her breath, she sped through her morning routine and rush out of her apartment with a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. She briskly walks through the crowded streets of Tokyo, periodically checking the watch on her slim wrists. Even though she lives near the hospital, she _hated_being late and the fact that today is a Monday and her shishou is most likely to have a massive hangover from the night before, means that she would have to perform even the most menial task to perfection to avoid her wrath. She shivers at the thought of facing her shishou and her menacing aura of death.

Sakura stood at the busy intersection, deep in thought, when she feels a sudden push and stumble onto the street. Snapping out of her daydream, she turns her head and finds herself in a staring contest with a BMW rushing at her at 40 miles/hour. She froze. Franticly telling her body to move, she finds that she couldn't do more than tremble and squeeze her eyes shut, praying to whichever Kami-sama that bothers to listen. Her prayers end in an abrupt halt when she feels herself being jerk backward into the crowd.

A flash of blonde passes her eyes.

The next thing Sakura sees is a silver BMW painted with splatters of red and her cup of coffee next to a mess of blonde hair sprawl on the ground, lying in a pool of crimson.

* * *

When Deidara woke up, he had a massive headache and his eyes throb painfully. He wondered if he drank too much last night then the memories came rushing back. The brunette from the club last night, waking up in the nude, throwing on a black dress shirt and a pair of loose jeans, walking in the street, seeing the pink hair woman get push into the streets, him saving the said pink hair woman and fell into the streets…wait…what?

Him saving someone? And a stranger at that. A stranger with ridiculous pastel pink hair. Hmm, why would he do such a thing? Sure he was looking at her, marveling at her strange hair and petite form, checking her out like any other guy would, but how and why on earth did he shout "WATCH OUT, UN" and pull her into safety only to find that the momentum sent himself forward into the front of the car? Wait…into the front of the car? Doesn't that mean he got hit? Deidara mentally groan. That explained his headache. That probably means that he's in the hospital too. Coming out of his musing, he finally notices soft voices next to him. One of them has an authoritative tone to her voice and the other…her voice was soft, friendly, obviously the subordinate to the other.

At this moment, Deidara choose to wake up. He groaned as he pushes himself into a sitting position, one hand holding his head. Sakura and Tsunade rushes to his side and help adjust the blonde.

"Take it easy, you suffered a head concussion," Sakura said. "You've been asleep for two days. Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"My head hurts, un," Deidara rasps. Within seconds, a cool glass touches his lips. "Drink slowly," Sakura orders.

After draining the glass of its contents, Deidara sigh contently and notice the darkness around him.

"Why's the room so dark, un?" He feels the room go still and a foreboding aura settle within the white room. A tight feeling settle over his chest and he can feels his medic fidgeting next to his bed.

"What the hell is going on, un?" He demands, his voice on edge of panic. Sakura look at her shishou, silently pleading. She hated this part of the job, the part where she tells her patient the bad news. Tsunade inwardly sigh, _'this is troublesome,'_she thought. Looking at her student's patient she takes a deep breath. "When you saved my student, Sakura, you got hit by car and received a concussion to your head. Your optic nerve was damaged. This doesn't affect the eyes, but the brains. It disrupts the brain's ability to process images, resulting in vision loss. The length of vision loss varies from person to person. It might be temporary, or it might be permanent."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you lost your vision in the accident."

* * *

AN: I've always wanted to write stories on here but I always put it off lol. And I always thought that my first story would be an ItaSaku story. Imagine my surprise when DeiSaku got into my head xD

Anyways...this is my first story...my grammar sucks, I know, I've been told that repeatedly. If anyone wanna beta...I have cookies!! Please review, especially constructive criticisms


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter!!! I'll try to update as fast as I can because I'm still figuring out the "life" of being an author =] If you have any _suggestions_ or _scenes_ that you think would be awesome in the story, tell me and I'll think about it and try to incorporate it into my story and that way my muse will come up with inspirations and words faster and hopefully speed up my writing

Also, I'm trying my best to make sure that my characters aren't' too OOC but it's a harder than I thought so I apologize in advance if there are any OOCness in the story

Disclaimer: I will steal Itachi one day, but until that day comes, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"I'm so sorry!!" Sakura cries, bowing her head low as Tsunade left to take care of her next patient. "This is all my fault!! If only I was paying attention to the road then this wouldn't have happen"

Her words are lost to Deidara's ears as the blonde tries to register the surgeon's words.

_"I'm sorry…you lost your vision in the accident"_

How? How could this have happen to him? Was this Kami-sama's punishment for his past sins? Was this karma from hating the Uchiha? From bullying Tobi too much? Fucking too many whores? How is he going to practice his art if he's _fucking_ blind?

_"I'm sorry…you lost your vision in the accident"_

Deidara raise hand to his eyes, willing for this to be a joke, waiting for Tobi to burst into the room and scream "Gotcha sempai!!" and Hidan and Kisame would laugh at him and he would get pissed and threaten to blow them up. Even Sasori no Danna would crack a smile and the Uchiha would smirk that infamous smirk of his.

_"I'm sorry…you lost your vision in the accident"_

His hand feels the bandages wrapped around his eyes, trembling fingers struggle to pull them from his head. Then, small soft hands gently touch his, soft feminine voice telling him not to take off the bandages because the light might damage his eyes. He lost it then. He yells at her, blaming her for everything, cursing the world for letting it happen to him. He can hear her quiet tears—he knows that he had gone too far. He was no knight in shining armor but even _he's_ not that ill-mannered, to go as far as making a girl cry. But at that moment, he doesn't give a shit. He just wants to be alone and he told her so.

"Just leave me alone, un."

_"I'm sorry…you lost your vision in the accident"_

* * *

Sakura gently closes the door to her savior's room and lean against it, his words still ringing in her ears, piercing her heart. She hears his pained voice, filled with despair and knew that if she can see his eyes, her heart would break.

She raises her hand and wipes away the remanent of tears. Never before had she felt such guilt, to take away one of the most important things of human life. She was a surgeon damn it! She was supposed to give not take! Sakura clenches her fist. She will help this man, she decides, until his sight comes back, she will stand by his side until she becomes useless to him and he dismisses her. She will do everything he asks her to do, if it is within her power (_not everything_, Inner Sakura whispers, _a line has to be drawn somewhere_). When Sakura looks up, her eyes burn with determination.

Yes…she'll do it, it's the least she can do for him.

* * *

Several hours later, Sakura returns to Deidara's room with some food. Gathering her courage, she knocks on the door and wait. Hearing his weak reply she enters the room. He looks different from when she left him. When he told her to get out, he looked so...broken but now he looks so…calm. Like he accepted the fact that he can no longer see. Sakura reasons that he went through the self-pity stage that almost every victim of accidents went through and had come to an acceptance. Cautiously, she approaches him with the tray of food.

"Um…I brought you some food if you're hungry" Sakura didn't hear it but Deidara's stomach growls a little.

"Some food would be nice…un" Deidara said. He recognizes her voice from when she was frantically apologizing to him. Sakura, was it? She sounded hesitant to be around him. Not that he was surprise; he did made her cry after all. The aroma of porridge fills his nose and his stomach growl again. Deidara mentally blush and hope that she didn't hear him.

Sakura set the tray in front of Deidara when she heard his stomach growl. Smiling a little, she bit her lips to contain her giggles when she notices his small blush. While he was sleeping, Sakura observed that he was very feminine. If she didn't saw his chest, she might've thought that he was a girl. His silky blonde hair (she couldn't resist sneaking a touch and dying with envy at his soft hair), his perfect pretty boy face structure, and Inner Sakura couldn't help but let out a fangirl scream at his well defined body. While Deidara is not a body builder macho man, he's definitely not a scrawny man. Sakura blushes at that thought. _'It's only natural for me to see his body,'_ she reasons, _'after all, I'm his doctor. It's not like I was molesting him in his sleep or something.'_ Inner Sakura let out another fangirl scream and let loose series of…situations that involves a naked Deidara and a pair of handcuff. Sakura promptly gags Inner Sakura and throws her into a closet and sweetly turns to her patient.

"Tsunade-shishou said that you have be here for a couple more days before she can discharge you. I really do apologize about this and if it's alright with you, I want to help you with whatever you need until you recovers your eyesight." Deidara lifts his head to a direction where he thinks her head is. "Really, un? My eyesight will come back one day?"

"Yes," Sakura confirms, "but we're not sure how long it would take for your vision to return—it could take from days to months."

"And you're willing to take care of me until then, un?"

"Yes"

"Clean my house, un?"

"Yes"

"Cook me meals, un?"

"Yes"

"Take me to places, un?"

"Yes"

"Feed me, un?"  
"Yes…wait, what?"

Deidara grin. "Well then Sakura-_chan_, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, un. I'm Deidara"

* * *

Reviews and suggestions are appreciated!!! My chapters are short right now and I'm hoping that it'll get longer as the story develops. Thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara or the Naruto series. But I do wish that I own Cynchick's Deidara though, he's a very yummy looking man *lick lips* but I have the drawing skills of a goldfish *sob*

* * *

Sakura went home extremely frustrated that night.

The pink hair intern carelessly tosses her purse and jacket onto the couch and strip off her clothing as she saunters toward the bathroom. She gives a content sigh when hot water pours over her head and her hand reach to her neck and massage out the kinks she acquired from her newest patient, Deidara. The petite woman was sure that he was the most arrogant person she ever met. Well, maybe except for Sasuke but he's an exception. Just what the hell did she get herself into, agreeing to take care of him like that. She even had to feed him dammit! And from that cocky grin of his, it's far from obvious that he was perfectly capable of doing himself. Sakura was tempted to give him a Naruto level beating but she promised Tsunade that she wouldn't beat up anymore of her patients. _'It wasn't our fault dammit,'_ Inner Sakura protests, _'he asked for it when he groped our ass! He was lucky that Shizune was near by, I was so close to castrating him!!'_

Sakura steps out of the bathroom in a fluffy pale green robe toweling her mid-back length hair. She pauses at her telephone, the red blinking button telling her to check her messages.

_Beeep…_"Oi, Sakura-channn when are you going to put down those medical books of yours and come out and party with us? Even teme here misses you. We have to at least hang out this weekend!! Anyways, call me back and we'll set a date. I won't take no for an answer!!"

_Beeep_…"Hey forehead! What's up with you? You've rejected every man that I sent to you; do you want to die a bitter old virgin? Get out of that sorry excuse for an apartment and find yourself a man already! Oh, and by the way, what do you think about Neji? He's pretty good looking and you're both such boring pricks that you'll be perfect for each other!! Anyways, I'll set you up on a date with him, and don't give me that 'I'm busy' shit Sakura, you're going. No need to thank me Forehead, just treat me out to dinner next time we're together!!"

_Beeep_…"Good afternoon, my springtime cherry blossom of youth!! Please allow me to take pleasure of your company in four-day time! My lovely young wife and I wish for you to…_ahhhhh wait a minute TenTen!! What are you doing? Noooo give me back the phone my love!!_…Ahh, Sakura-chan? This is TenTen. Lee was trying to tell you to come over on the 22nd so we can go sakura viewing together. I've invited Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temeri…ahh I don't think I missed anyone…Oh yea! And our old senseis, Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai too! And can you invite Tsunade-san and Shizune-san there too Sakura? And if there's anyone else you want to bring, go ahead ok Sakura-chan? _Dammit Lee!! Shut up so I can talk on the…"_

_You have no more messages. To repeat these messages press…_

Sakura hangs up the phone. Naruto was being loud as usual. Knowing him, he'll probably drag her to their favorite bar and drink like there's no tomorrow. Sakura sighs. Stupid Ino-Pig was trying to set her up on a date. Again. Sure she wasn't a professional flirt like Ino, but she had her fair share of men and relationships…at least until Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi chases them away. Those three idiots seem to make it their mission to make sure that she stays single, although they do make a good shield against weirdoes and stalkers though…On the other hand though…Neji _is_ pretty good looking and Sakura does bow down to Ino's good taste in men…

Sakura's thoughts are cut off when her stomach gives a loud rumble. Dazedly, she walks into the kitchen and prepares a simple chicken salad. After an hour of watching the news, she prepares herself for bed.

Seconds before blissful unconsciousness, Sakura briefly wonders why the statement "calm before a storm" runs through her mind.

* * *

In the morning, Sakura grab her usual cup of coffee and a piece of toast and head out. Yesterday, after Sakura told Deidara that he's allow to leave the hospital tomorrow, he asked her to stop by his apartment and bring him an outfit that he can leave the hospital in ("wouldn't want to go out in that hospital gown with no back side and show the world my bum, un"). To her surprise, he only lives a block away from her house.

Arriving at his doorstep, she notes that his apartment is average. Walking into Deidara's house, she half expects it to be like Naruto's house: junk food littered everywhere, clothes spewed on the floor, and mold growing in his kitchen. And given his playboy personality, Sakura half expect some lacy lingerie in the hidden corner of his house. But when Sakura steps through his door, she faces a pleasant surprise.

His house is _clean_.

Well, as clean as a guy's house can get anyways.

There's no clothes or trash lying around. No lingerie hidden in the corner of the house (she even check behind the couch and under the bed). She did see an Icha Icha book on his coffee table and several more in his bedroom. Sakura wrinkle her nose. And here she thought that only her perverted sensei read those trashy books. Shaking her head with mild disgust, she glances around his house. Everywhere she looks, there are photos. A little girl eating ice-cream, a couple leaning against each other on a park bench, watching the sunset, an old man fishing, and the list goes on.

But they're all beautiful.

Sakura is no artist, but even she can tell that Deidara is not an amateur photographer. She never thought that casual pictures could have so much impact. The pure enjoyment radiating from the girl's face as she eats her ice cream, the love share between the couple, the contentment of the old man's face, Sakura feels just a little envious at the people in the photos. Then her heart clenches when she realizes that Deidara might never take another photo ever again.

Tearing her eyes away from the photos, she walks into what she assumes to be his bedroom. Inside, Sakura finds herself in a simple bedroom consisting of a queen size bed, closet, dresser, a small bookshelf (fill with Icha Icha), and a desk. On the desk, there is a photo album label "private." Thinking that it's fill with childhood pictures, Sakura took a peek. Disappointment crosses her face when she finds herself looking pictures of various women. Curious to see his type of woman, she flips through the album and deducts that he has no certain preference as long as they're beautiful. She flips one more page and froze. On it are more pictures of his various lovers except the only difference is that all of these women wear an expression of pure bliss. Eyes clenched shut, sweat across their eyebrows, and lips crying a silent scream of ecstasy. Sakura drops the book and turns ten different shades of red when she realizes that some of these women were in a middle of sex. Deciding that Deidara just tops himself in her list of perverted men, she head toward of his closet.

After a while, Sakura picks out a dark red shirt, black sport coat, and dark jeans. Satisfy with her selection, she put them in a bag along with a pair of sunglasses and turn to leave his bedroom.

Only to come face to face with a cute redhead leaning against the doorway.

Sasori raise his eyebrow at the strange female going through Deidara's closet.

Sakura shrieks and falls onto her butt.

* * *

Sasori was somewhat worried.

On Monday, when Deidara didn't come back to the apartment that night, Sasori didn't put much thought into it.

On Tuesday, when Deidara didn't show up and panicking about not knowing what to get Kisame for his birthday, Sasori was a little bit worried but cast it off as nothing.

On Wednesday, when Deidara didn't show up Kisame's bar, "Samehada," to celebrate Kisame's 30th birthday, Sasori had a feeling that something was wrong.

On Thursday, Sasori frowns at Deidara's door and thinks about calling Deidara when a strange pink hair woman stops at Deidara's door step and let herself in.

Curious, Sasori watch her surprised face as she open the door then sighing with relief before closing the door behind her. Knowing that Deidara isn't the type of person to let any random person go into his house alone, Sasori feels the need to investigate. He peeks through the curtains of Deidara's apartment just in time to see her face gape with amazement at the pictures of the walls. Sasori scoff. That woman has no taste in art. When she moves into the bedroom Sasori enters the house and watch her from the bedroom doorway. He sees her looking through Deidara's private photo album then dropping the book while turning ten different shades of red. Then she moves toward the closet and comes out with an outfit. He frowns. What the hell is going on? Sasori moves to block the doorway, that woman have some explaining to do.

* * *

After that little fiasco, Sasori and Sakura walk to the hospital together. After taking him to Deidara's room and asking him to take Deidara home after he's discharge, Sakura finds herself bombard by young female nurses trying to ask her for Sasori's number. Dismissing them with a wave of murderous aura, she reports to Tsunade and begins her day's work.

In Deidara's hospital room, the blonde and the redhead sit in silence. Sasori was shocked when Sakura told him that Deidara saved her but was even more shocked at Deidara's temporary blindness. As fellow photographer, Sasori knows the importance of the gift of sight. It enables them to see the world that most humans can't see. To lose such a gift is almost as bad as dying.

"Sasori no Danna"

"Hmm?"

"What does Sakura looks like, un? I mean beside the pink hair."

Sasori stares at Deidara. "She has bright emerald eyes and somewhat wide forehead and a widow's peak. She can be considers attractive, I suppose. Small, lean body, long legs, good face structure, considerable white skin, not much in the chest area though."

"She's a pretty interesting find, isn't she? I want to take pictures of her when I get my sight back, un. I think she'll show me a lot of interesting expressions for my art, un."

"If you can call those pictures of yours a form of art," Sasori scoff.

"What are you talking about Sasori no Danna? Unlike your boring pictures of trees, my pictures are _alive_, un" argues Deidara, "the beauty of capturing every fleeting emotions and expressions of humans is what truly move…"

Deidara's speech halt when the sound of knocking rings through the room.

"Come in, un"

Sakura walks into the room with a white cane with a red tip in her hand. "Good afternoon Deidara-san. I'm going to run through one more check up before discharging you. I've asked Sasori-san to take you home today because I'm not off from my shift until seven and I'm sure you want to go home as soon as possible. Yesterday, you were taught how to use the cane to help you detect obstacles in your path right? Now, Sasori-san, please leave the room so I can examine him."

An hour and a half later, Deidara walks out of the hospital, the white cane sweeping along the path. Sasori follows him, making sure that he doesn't trip. On the streets, Deidara can feel the sympathetic looks people cast his way as his irritation with the stupid cane grows. Muttering curses under his breath, he walks into a sign hanging from a building. Clutching his poor head, Deidara knew that his life isn't going to get any easier.

"Wipe that smirk off you face, Sasori no Danna, I can feel it, un."

* * *

AN: wow, this chap took me a while. I had to pause several time because the time line of my story is a bit irrational and I totally hate it. But this is the break down:

March 16- Deidara saves Sakura from the BMW

March 18- Deidara wakes up and receives bad news. It's also Kisame's birthday (according to Narutopedia) and this chapter started on Wednesday night and continue to tomorrow afternoon.

March 19- Deidara gets discharge from the hospital

March 22- TenTen's cherry blossom viewing party

This story takes place in 2009, so I place the events according to the 09 calendar. I realize that i didn't think the timeline throughly enough because i notice that normal patients would probably have to stay in the hospital for about a week but I had to squish the dates together because I had something planned for March 20th. And according to last year's calendar, March 22nd was one of the flowering dates of 2008 in Tokyo so I decided to use it

I also had to do quite a bit of research on the professions that I want Sasori and Deidara to have that would [somewhat] agree with their view of art. I choose candid photographer for Deidara because I thought that the spontaneity nature of that form of photography would go well with Deidara's "beauty is fleeting" kind of view. For Sasori, I hinted that he takes pictures of trees so I'll just reveal it now. Sasori is a nature photographer. I was going to make him into a puppeteer or doll maker person but changed my mind because I want their jobs to be in the same profession so that they can have some common ground for their arguments. I also considered making Deidara a sculptor but since it doesn't explode, I thought that it would clash with his art style (and I couldn't exactly make Deidara a suicide bomber, ya know?)

ANYWAYS. Thank you for reading!!! And I'll appreciate any suggestions you can give me

~AnOthEr_bEIng


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of updates you guys...i was distracted by this thing call "Bleach" xD i actually finish 211 episodes in about 3 weeks (if you don't count the one or two weeks where i'm buried neck deep with hw, essays, and SAT)

on the other hand...my itasaku muse finally made an appearance!! i'm about half done with it (yay!) it's going to be a oneshot (probably) so please support me in that story too 3

Disclaimer: i don't own "Naruto"...i just enjoy whoring Sakura out...

* * *

At seven O'clock, Sakura leave the hospital and take her usual route home. She stops by a grocery store and buys a few ingredients needed for a simple meal for her and Deidara. Balancing the grocery bag on her hips, the pink hair woman walks down the dark street humming to herself. In the midst of her favorite song, Sakura feels a presence behind her. She twirls around body tense ready to defend herself. No one is there.

Swallowing down her paranoia, she turns around and starts walking a little faster.

Sakura eyes the dim lamppost wearily, wishing that the damn thing would be brighter. Then, she hears it. Faint footsteps coming from behind her. Sakura spins around, her temper going up a notch. No one is there.

"Who's there?!?!?!" She was getting pissed dammit!! Sakura break off into a run. She quickly glances back and sees someone wearing all black chasing after her. The petite woman growls. _'He's fast,'_ she thought, _'Dammit! I'm not wearing the right clothes and shoes for running too! At this rate…'_ adrenaline pumps into Sakura's legs as she makes a sharp right. She throws another small glance over her shoulder, and nearly stumbles over her feet. There are three of them chasing her now! Sakura's legs burn and her breath comes in harsh pants. She gasps when she trips over a piece of rock and her grocery spills onto the floor. When she looks up, her three assailants quietly tower over her. She curses and forces herself to stand and get into a defensive stance. The medic observes her attackers. They all have black clothing, the kind that blends in with the shadow. What the hell do they want with her?

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"Let's go have some fun," one of her assailants speak up, "Let's go have some fun…_Sakura-chann_"

"How did you know my name?" Sakura's eyes widen and narrow in suspicion. Why does she feel like she heard his voice somewhere?

"Mou…you look so tense, relax a little…_Sakura-chann_…right sweetheart?" A female?

"Hn" Sakura blinks. Hn? There's only one person she knows that says that. That person also happens to hang out with a certain idiot who comes up with stupid ideas and goes out with a certain girl who loves to torment her. Using a sudden burst of anger and speed, she grabs her first attacker by the neck and held him down. Quickly before she loses her grip, she pulls off his hood and reveals a familiar mop of blonde hair.

"NARUTO!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BAKA!!!" Drawing back her fist, Sakura proceeds to give Naruto one of the biggest beating she ever gave him.

"WHAT WERE-punch-YOU-smack- THINKING? -heel drop- YOU FREAKING-roundhouse kick-GAVE ME A-side kick-HEART ATTACK-body throw-YOU IDIOT!!! CHA!!!!"

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chann…I'm sorry Sakura-chan!! I'll never do it again!!"

"The hell you won't!! And you two!" Sakura glares at the couple. "How the hell did you guys get rope into his pathetic scheme?"

"Ahaha, you know how he is Forehead, he can be really persuasive sometimes. He just came up to me and Sasuke…and we were drinking a little bit…and we were talking and laughing…and then this happen! Ahaha…"

A dark aura surrounds Sakura and Ino and Naruto flinch away from it (Sasuke was too cool for flinching, however, he did inwardly cringe). A small curse flows from Sakura when she notices the grocery on the ground. She bend down and pick them up, breathing a sigh of relief when she realizes that they are still usable. Dusting herself off, she turns to her three friends.

"Well? What are you doing here? Beside harassing me that is."

"Aww. Don't say that, Sakura-chan. You've been so busy at work that we don't get to see you anymore. Come out with us tonight, Sakura-chan!!"

"Sorry Naruto but I have to go to someone's house tonight"

"Oh?" Ino butt in, "Going to a man's house Sakura?"

Sakura blushes, "It's not like that Ino-Pig! It's just that I have to take care of him until he gets better."

"EHH?? Sakura-chan, you have a boyfriend?!?!" Naruto yells, not listening at all.

The pink hair woman sighs, "He's not my boyfriend Naruto…He saved me from an accident and got hurt. Now I'm helping him with some stuff until he gets better."

"So how long are you going to be helping this guy?" Sasuke suddenly speaks up.

"Umm, until he gets his sight back." Sasuke raises his eyebrow and Sakura flushes under his onyx gaze. "He lost his sight because of me. He's…a photographer. And…and because of me…he can't do that anymore and I don't know when he would get his sight back. So until then, I'm going to stay by him and help him however I can."

Sasuke nods, "I see."

Ino hugs Sasuke's arm, "That's so romantic!! Wait a minute…is he cute? How old is he? What kind of person is he?"

"Wait a minute Ino!! I told you that it's not like that!!" Sakura turns and walks down the street; away from the psycho people she called friends. The said psychos quickly match her pace and Naruto throws his arm around Sakura, completely ignoring the death glare she's giving him.

"Let's go to "Samehada" tomorrow night, Sakura-chan, I heard that place is really good. We haven't had a drinking contest for a while too."

Sakura snorts and shrugs his arm off, "You know as well as I do that you can't beat me in a drinking contest, Naruto."

"That's not true!! I beat you that one time!!"

"That was because I beat Kiba and you suddenly challenged me and besides, is Hinata even okay with you going out and drinking yourself stupid?"

"A win is a win, Sakura-chan. Hinata's coming too so it's okay!!"

Sakura sighs, "Fine…I'll go tomorrow. But I'm not going to have a drinking contest with you"

"Yay!! Then we'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow night!"

Sakura have a feeling that she's going to have a big headache by the end of the night.

* * *

In Deidara's kitchen, the exotic aroma of curry rouses one hungry artist from couch into the kitchen, drops of drool making a trail on the floor. Sakura gently stir the curry, bring the spoon to her lips to taste it, and hums in approval.

"By that moan I take it that the curry turned out good, un?"

Sakura gives a small squeak and turns to see an amused Deidara.

"That wasn't a moan!" said a cherry faced Sakura, "And it's almost done so hold on for a minute."

The blind artist chuckles, "What ever you say, Sakura-chan. Do I get a taste, un?" Deidara grins and opens his mouth. Sakura sighs. She gently blows on the spoon and place it on Deidara's tongue, trying hard to ignore the intimacy of the situation.

"It's good, un!" he exclaims.

Sakura frowns, "You sound surprise. How rude, did you expect me to be a bad cook or something?"

"Ahaha," Deidara sweatdrops and scratches his head, "it's just that it's a lot better than I expected, un. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"My mom taught me when I was little. She taught me a lot of stuff when I was young but she passed away when I was 14 in a car accident." Sakura carries the curry filled plates over to the table and pulls Deidara into his seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, un."

Sakura gives a gentle smile, "Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago." The rest of the meal continues in a comfortable silence.

After the meal, they laze around the couch talking about random things from movies to politics and finally, his pictures. Sakura listens with wide eyes as Deidara becomes alive with mirth as he talks about his art. His passionate voice draws her in and she can feel herself falling in love with his art. She watches his hands wave wildly, infecting her with his excitement.

"…And it's like a rush of adrenaline going through your body, in that one second, you see a picture perfect moment, un. There's no planning no pose. Just you and the camera. And then you capture that life moment, the moment of daily life that most people don't care for, something they never notice and you synchronize it with your own feelings and put it into picture form, un."

Deidara pants as his speech comes to an end. He collapses onto the couch and blindly reaches for his tea. Sakura grabs his hand and guides it to the teacup. As he drinks from his cup, Sakura stares at Deidara as if seeing him for the first time. It surprises her that a person like him (short-tempered, lazy, playboy him) can be so passionate. When she was his house earlier, she figured that he likes photography or even love it but she had no idea that he was this crazy about it.

"Hey. Sakura? Heyyyy are you listening to me?"

Sakura snaps out of her train of thought.

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply.

Deidara sigh, "I asked you for the time, un."

"Oh. It's 10 o'clock," Sakura said, a little bit surprise. She's been in his house for four hours.

"I should go home now. I have work tomorrow…do you need anything else?"

"Nah."

"Okay, then. I have to go somewhere tomorrow night so I'll just come by around 7 for a little bit."

"Sure"

"I'll come by with some breakfast tomorrow too."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Deidara."

"Goodnight"

Sakura opens the door.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to help me shower, un?"

The answer to his question is the loud slam of his front door.

* * *

Ahahaha i couldn't help but add that last line there...it just seems like Deidara thing to do, lol


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. I wonder who many times I would have to say that…

Bar music pound loudly in her ears as Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Sasuke enter "Samehada." Naruto look around the bar before landing his eyes on one man. That said man replicate Naruto's wild grin before waving them over.

"Yo Kiba! Long time no see."

"Yo Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata. Looking fine as always Sakura," Kiba wag his eyebrows suggestively at her, eyes roaming over her black knee high boots, black mini skirt, and half button down white dress shirt, exposing her blood red spaghetti shirt inside.

Sakura roll her eyes and proceed to whack him playfully on the head before replying, "nice seeing you too, Kiba"

The six friends order a round of sake and talk about random things. A good hour and a half and several rounds of sake later, Naruto and Kiba's faces are flush from alcohol. Sasuke, provoked into joining them, is starting to become intoxicated but still have his senses. The females wisely choose not to participate in the drinking contest. They reminisce about their past, laughing at their young stupid selves, and sipping their sake.

"Hey-_giggle_-hey…remember that time when Sasuke-teme found that Daddy Long Leg next to his hand and totally freaked out?" slurs Naruto. Sasuke promptly chokes on his drink and glares at his best friend.

"I did _not _'freak out'"

Ino and Sakura look at each other before laughter burst from their lips.

"He almost cried!!"

"Didn't we get that on tape?!?!"

Sasuke pales.

"And-_snicker_-remember that time when Kiba challenged Sakura-chan to a drinking contest and then lost? Then he tried to hit on that lady at the bar but it turn out she was a cross dressing man?'

The table erupts in howls of laughter. Kiba blushes and glowers at Naruto.

"Oh yea? What about that time when you got so drunk that you grabbed Gaara in a bear hug and wouldn't let go for hours?"

Sakura laughs, tears coming out of her eyes, "He fell asleep while hugging Gaara and drooled on him!! I've never seen Gaara look so mad! Or traumatized!! He wouldn't come near Naruto for almost a month!!"

Hinata stifles her giggles with her hand, "Kankuro-san took a picture of it, I think.'

Another round of laughter erupts from the table before Ino and Sakura excuse themselves to go to the restroom. They burst in random fit of giggles on the way when a voice stops them.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura turns around to the source of the voice and blinks, "Sasori-san? Deidara? What are you guys doing here?"

"This bar belongs to our friend, Kisame, so we come here regularly. Let me introduce you. Sakura, this is Hidan, Pein, Tobi, and Itachi."

"Nice to freaking meet you."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san! How did Deidara-sempai meet such a pretty lady like yourself?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiles and greet each of them, and rest her eyes on the Uchiha, "I remember you…didn't you have that motorcycle accident last year, Uchiha-san? I remember you because you were Sasuke-kun's brother…and because I've never seen anyone with so much reluctance to laughing gas." She lightly chuckles.

"Hn, it's a small world indeed," states Itachi.

Deidara laugh, "So this is what you mean by 'I have to go somewhere tomorrow', un"

Sakura gives a slightly guilty smile, "Yea…they would've annoy me to death if I refuse. Oh, that's right, this is my friend, Ino." Ino gives a smile and a cheery wave.

After a minute, they excuse themselves from the group of men and close the door to the restroom. Sakura washes her hands and looks in the mirror, only to find Ino half glaring at her.

"What is it, Pig?"

"How come you didn't tell me you have such hot friends?"

"…You have a boyfriend…"

"But still!! No wonder you keep rejecting my dates, you already have a bunch of hotties hidden up your sleeves."

"Ino!! I've only met Uchiha-san once, met Sasori-san a couple days ago, and Deidara's the one I'm taking care of. I don't even know Hidan-san and Tobi-san!"

"Oh? Deidara…the blonde one? He's pretty cute…I approve of him!!"

Sakura blushes, "Pig!!"

"Ah!! I know! Let's invite them to TenTen's party tomorrow!"

Ino rushes out the door, leaving Sakura to stare at the spot where her best friend used to be. Remembering what Ino plans to do, she rushes after her…only to find that Ino already asked them to the party. When she arrives at the table, Ino gives her a smirk and says that Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi will be there tomorrow. Sakura sighs and turns to them with a small smile.

"Should we go at the same time tomorrow then?" she asks.

"Yes, I will pick you up at your place tomorrow, Sakura-san."

"Fucking cherry blossoms are fucking gay! Where the fuck is my fucking sake?" Hidan slurs.

Sasori sighs, "Please don't mind him, he's drunk."

Sakura laugh, "Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow then" and walk away with Ino.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An hour later, Sasori approaches Sakura's table dragging a half drunk Deidara behind him.

Sakura looks up from the table where Naruto and Kiba's heads lay, snoring and drooling on the table.

"Sakura-san, we just came to tell you that we're leaving now. Goodnight."

Sakura look between Sasori's retreating back and her two sleeping friends.

"Sasori-san, wait! I'll go with you. I don't want to drag these drunkards home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It's ok, Sasori-san, I can take care of him from here."

"Are you sure, Sakura-san? Deidara is quite…troublesome…when he's drunk."

"Yes, it's fine, I've probably seen worse."

"Okay then, I'll see you and the idiot tomorrow morning, goodnight, Sakura-san."

"Goodnight, Sasori-san"

Sakura shuts the door after Sasori leave and turns to the blonde mess on the couch. Deidara stares blankly at the wall with closed eyes and flushed face. _'He looks cute like that,'_ Inner Sakura purrs. Sakura rolls her eyes and grab Deidara by the shoulder and starts shaking him.

"Hey, are you awake? Wake up. I'm not gonna carry you to your bed, you know."

Deidara groans, roll onto his stomach, and falls off the couch with a loud thump.

Sakura blinks and poke her toes into his side, "Are you ok?"

"Thank you so much for helping me Sakura," said Deidara, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, right," Sakura grabs his arm and help him to his feet. With his arm over her shoulder, she supports him to his bedroom and helps him into his bed. Propping him up against the headboard, she raid through his closet for his sleepwear. She emerges with a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"Here, you can change yourself right?"

He relies with a grunt, hands going up to the button on his shirt. Over and over, his fingers clumsily slip over the first button, brows furrow in concentration. The vein in Sakura's right temple throbs. Sighing with exasperation, she swats his hands away and begins working on his stubborn buttons. Sliding his shirt off his shoulder, she silently gulps and at the display before her. His perfectly sculpted torso was covered in light olive skin color, bound with well-defined muscles. Over his heart, a mouth-like tattoo adorns his chest. Sakura stares at it; captivated by the symbol-like mark. She slides her hands down his arms and feel the hardness of his muscles through his shirt. Inner Sakura melted in a puddle of goo before his godly body. Taking advantage of the fact that he can't see, Sakura's eyes drink in his features. She let her eyes roam over his golden hair that lightly veils a part of his face from the world, his piercing blue eyes that are slightly unfocused, his perfect Greek nose, and his thin lips. Her eyes slides down to his torso, past his firm pectorals, resting on his six pack.

"Like what you see, un?"

Sakura blushes ten different shades of red and stutters, "I w-wasn't looking."

Tearing her eyes away (much to Inner Sakara's dismay), she forces Deidara's head through the hole of the T-shirt with more force than necessary. Deidara's smirk becomes more pronounce at her flustered actions.

"My turn, un"

"Huh?"

"To see you, un."

"Eh? But…you can't see…"

Deidara holds up his hands and Sakura's eyes shine in comprehension.

"Um…I guess…but don't you dare do anything perverted!"

Deidara's answering grin made Sakura's heart skip a beat as he gropes the air for her. Rolling her eyes a little, she grabs his hands and brings them up to cup her cheeks. His hands slowly trace her face, gently caressing from her temple down to her chin. Using one hand to caress a side of her face, the other slowly reaches behind her neck, pausing to run one thumb over her ear. A shiver runs down her spine. That same hand then entangles itself into her bubblegum hair, trapping it between his hand and her neck and slowly moving it along her spine until it reaches mid-back and the tips of her hair slips from his fingers. His hand twist itself into her hair once more, rubbing the silky texture between his fingers before bringing up to his face and breathe in its strawberry scent. His large hand abandons her hair and traces back to her face. His smooth hand gently run across the side of her face a few times before lining his hand along her jaw and brushes his thumb along her cheekbones. Sakura bites her lips to keep them from sighing and snuggling into his warm hands. Even though she knows that his touch is merely from curiosity, she couldn't shake off the feeling of intimacy between them. His touch is easily the most affectionate touch any man has given her. She finds herself wanting more of his touch, his…

"Ow!"

"Sorry, un. Did I poke your eye?"

"Yea…it's fine, it just surprised me."

His thumb grazes her cheekbone again, this time with more caution. Sakura's eyelashes flutter close at his contact. Warm fire seems follow everywhere he touches. Heat warms her eyelids, her forehead, her cheeks, and her lips. Tingly sensations send shivers down her spine as he drags his thumb across her lips, fanning his finger with her hot breath. Sakura opens her eyes when she feels his warmth leaving her face. His palms slip down her neck and across her shoulder, lightly tracing over her collarbones. They rest on her biceps and gingerly squeeze to feel the firmness of her muscles. Sakura silently congratulates herself for putting the effort to work out and keeping in shape. His touch continues down her arms and stops when he reaches her hands. He gathers one of her hand into his large palm, intertwining them, feeling every inch of her small hand. His hands continue to explore her body, all the while trying to not accidentally grope her breasts. They follow the curves of her shoulders and settle on her hips and feeling up her flat stomach. They continue to travel up and down her body, as if he can't get enough of her body. By now, Sakura is reduced to a blushing pile goo with exhilarated heart rate. She keep telling herself to stop his searching hands but her voice wouldn't come out and settle for enjoying his touch. Little by little, he leans closer to her. By instinct, she tilts her head to the side, eyelashes fluttering close. His hot sake tainted breath caresses her lips and she holds her breath. Somewhere, a voice in her head vaguely whispers that this is wrong.

Thud.

Sakura's eyes flew open and look down. Deidara's head lies on her chest, eyes closed and breathing deeply. The medic's jaw drops in surprise. The bastard fell asleep on her! Fuming, Sakura lay Deidara onto his pillow and storms out of his apartment. The cold wind blows on her face, and suddenly she becomes aware of how warm her body is. The pink hair woman wraps her arms around herself and wonder why she's feeling disappointed. Her heart constricts painfully. She presses her palms against her burning cheeks and speed home, blaming everything on the damn alcohol.

Yes…it's all the alcohol's fault…

Yet she couldn't decide whether she was blaming it for making him act like that or for making him fall asleep on her.

I think that I'm quite proud of this chapter.

I had a lot of fun humiliating the boys in this chapter, especially Sasuke =] I read "Age of Consent" by Lady Silvamord (awesome itasaku story. Read it =]) and fell in love with the idea of Sasuke being scared of spiders to the point to crying and freaking out. But yea!! Finally some DeiSaku action!! I feel a little bad for Sakura for making Deidara fall asleep on her though, lol.

I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. It's a little longer than my other chapter but I think it's a little bit too short. I was afraid that I would run out of materials to write about in the chapter and then it would turn boring.

Oh yea…sorry for any grammar mistakes in the chapter

Leave suggestions/ideas/commentary please!! It makes me more aware of what the reader want or like =D

~AnOthEr_bEIng


End file.
